Citrine( Agate36)
Personality Citrine can, unlike most gems, grow up. When her friends first found her, she was very young, but not before long, she took more of a teenage form. She doesn't care what anyone does and never voices her opinion. She only agrees or disagrees without reason. She would be a good gem to vent to, because she doesn't have much of an opinion, and doesn't really listen. As her age progressed and she reached the teenage gem puberty area, she began to talk more, and laugh more, and stay quiet less. She began to love attention. Abillities Abillity absortion+ Water Manipulation Her ability absortion can only mimic abilities of hybrids, for she is a young gem. Her water manipulation is just a little bit less than Lapis Lazuli( canon) ( cannot bring large forces of water through boats, or clear a whole path through the ocean, or have enough water to send a gem "flying" Skills Citrine does not have superspped, but can walk a little bitfaster than most gems. She is also seen to have some gymnastic abillities( AKA: Handstands, Flips, Walking on hands, balancing on head, etc.). She is also seen to have some boxing and kickboxing skills. She can also negotiate, though sometimes she loses her patience. Relationships Coral Coral is one of Citrines "younger sisters" . Citrine has a love-hate relationship with Coral. Coral usally rats out CItrine for every disobedient thing she does, and Citrine will tease Coral ocasionaly. But no matter what they do do eachother, they always still "love" eachother. Kornerupine Citrine has more of a "sister-like" relationship with Kornerupine than with Coral. Citrine treats Kornerupine with great respect. She tries to always listen to Kornerupine, and bring her into conversations, though Kornerupine is quite anti-social.They were both made in the Kindergarten in facet 7 ( On EarthKindergarten) at the same time, in simal holes, across from eachother. Lavendar Ice Lavendar Ice is Citrines "mother." Lavendar Ice found Citrine in the middle of a desert with Kornerupine. Citrine will listen to her mother, unless Citrine strongly disagrees. If they have a disagreement, Citrine will try to convince her mother to believe whatever Citrine is believing, though it rarely works. If Lavendar doesn't agree with Citrine, Citrine will still do things her way. They both care for eachother deeply. Star Diopside Star Diopside is Citrines "father". Star Diopside only met Citrine after Lavendar Ice ( his wife) found her and Kornerupine in a desert. Star treats Citrine like an adult, or like a friend, and lets her do whatever she wants, unless he thinks something bad might happen to her. Weapon Citrine's weapon is dual swords. She can summon one sometimes if she thinks the opponent is weak. SHe can combine her knifes into one, to make a Machete. She cannot summon a machete or create two machetes, or rather anymore knifes when the machete is in use. The machete gives the same ammount of damage as a knife, but she only uses the machete is she may need to hold something in another hand while she battles. The knife can also be thrown at a still target. Category:Approved Characters